Puretia Normal Görevleri
Bölgeye Göre Görevler *Verus Cleft *Helmoth **Baa Baa Baa **Helmoth Survivor Investigation **Further Instructions **Wayfarer Support *Norklanth Forest *Consus Cave(Region) *Consus Cave *West Parsing Woods **Disturbed Peace **Calm and Collected **Old Hands **Little Box of Horrors **Butterfingers *Paeon Farm **The Scourger Scourge **Kill Dullado! **The Best Helper **The Grave Robbers **Send Him to the Grave **Ashes to Ashes **Of All The Rotten Luck **The Basics of Alchemy **How to Craft Weapons **The Basics of Armorsmithing **Cooking by the Book **Fundamentals of Carpentry **The Basics of Tinkering *Craig Valley *Paeon Town *East Parsing Woods **The Missing Ball **Delicious Pumpkins *Samoor Waterbridge **I Feel Pretty **We Need Backup! **Scourger Hunter **Vicious Duskscale Dragon **Meaty Aroma in the Night **A Training Panacea **You Dirty Rat **Too Much Noise! **Orders are Orders **Corruption Origination **A Bloody Job **The Best Offense.... **Out on Patrol **Overkill **Death to Palba! **Pumpkins vs. Zombies *Samoor Wraith *Paeon Waterbridge **Dinner Time Deer **Preparation before Logging **At All Cost **Tough As Nails *Parsing Backwoods **Hounds With a Message **Do Shoot the Messenger **Stop the Chaos **Search and Seizure **A Merchant's Plea **Research Thieves **Corrupted Experiments **The Missing Researchers **Execution Order **The 18th Experiment **A Pity It Can't Fly *Parsing Lumbering Camp *Cyporf Tower *Cyporf Experimental Field **Guardian Angel *Capac **Exterminate! **Wet Hoof Battle Captain **The Goblin Nuisance **Antlers All Around **The Customer Comes First **Battle-Boar-B-Gone **Banquet for the Brave **Stolen Toys **Finding a Lost Friend **Speedy Delivery **Comfortable, Fashionable, and Defensible! **Speedy Delivery Part Two **Visit the Craftman's House **Storm the Abandoned Tangaroa Mine **Slay Moraku **Fruitless Labor **Do you want money or my fists? *Lake Krent **Punish the Thieves **Sacred Blessing **The Tree Spirit Whispers **Spirit Amber Rescue **Road Un-Block **Justice Served Cold **Mongrel Removal **Slaying Steel-Arm **Fresh Catch **Treasure Chest of Fate *Tangaroa Abandoned Mine *Tangaroa Abandoned Quarry *Outlaws' Haven *Shadrilo Estate *Kotter Pass **For a Few Spiders More **A Fistful of Bandits **The Good, the Bad, and the Bandits **Away All Bandits **The Outlaw Bandit Wails **Creature Under the Grass **Wolf Bane **Rocks, Paper, Scissors *Chago Rocks **Noble Courage **Annals of History **The Rise and Fall of an Empire *Plurk Village Ruins **Friendly Competition **Thieves Never Prosper (Sometimes) **A Test of Skill **Fragments of Nightfall **Secret Support **A Swift Death **An Eye for an Eye **In Good Hands **Chain Chain Chain Brushed Weapon Chain **Astral Amulet *Mulungu Volcano **Hiding in the Dark **Forgotten Antiquated Altar *Chago Ruins *Mulungu Stronghold **Zombie Dissection **Venomous Strategy **Ration Snatchers **Foxtrot Down **Stop the Repairs **Catapult Shmatapult **Shield Breaking Strategy **Letters and Secrets *Chago Path **According to Plan **Look! A Distraction **Invisible Ink **Phantom Sialite Experiment Plan **Golem Golem **The Messengers' True Colors **Kingslayer **Make Them Pee Their Pants **To Liongate Outpost *Stone Eye Fort *Liongate Outpost **Rescue Me **It is of boundless beneficence to save a life **On the Offensive **Retake What's Ours **Kill Their Leader **Curses, Foiled Again **Extreme Emergency **Sounding the Trumpet *Arboran Triumph Concourse **The "Z" Word **Zombies Are Not People **No Rest for the Wicked **Frienemies *Arboran Triumphal Square **Zombies Everywhere **A Rotten Threat **Post-Zombification **Mudrake's End **Operation: Antibiotics **Suspicious Eyes **Medical Messenger *Arboran Plain *Arboran **Chef's Right-hand Man **Verdant Gale, Charge! **Wanted **Quick Remedy **Alchemist Assistant **Pocket Monster **Getting Back at Them **Pick Your Poison **The Head That Wears the Crown *Moy Cliff **Dragon Toxicology 101 **Vile Vials **Whew, Stinky *Moy Waterfall *Moy Abyss *Ash Pathway **Unrest in the Crypt **Scroll Snatching **Clearing Interference *Ash Frontline Camp **For the Castle **Resurrected Insurrection **Corruption and Chaos **Undead Legions *Ash Catacombs *Ash Valley *Lajeer Castle **Shax, Zombies, and Mercs, Oh My! **A Shamble of Zombies **Cold-blooded Research **Zombie Puppetmaster